projectparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
New Directive
Formed from parts of the old Canadian government, the New Directive is the governing body of former British Columbia. A strongly Authoritarian system, it is divided into a government and a military branch. History Formation In the year 2083, due to political tension and an ongoing power struggle, the remaining governing bodies of much of North America were on the verge of collapse. After the forced dismissal of former Regional Governor Shin Morrison, the region was left without a leader. On August 17, the region's leadership issued the Proclamation of Order, a document which formed the area into a government which became known as the New Directive. The newly-formed organization was to be led by a Directive Council, with the Head Director in a position of supreme power. The document also formed the Civil and Armed Directives, the first being a system of public government and the second being a military that quickly furthered tensions between the government and the people. Protest of Government After the death in November 2086 of Shin Morrison, a popular public figure and former Regional governor, many citizens took to protesting the New Directive's rule. Although initially peaceful, some protests dissolved into violent riots. On February 23, 2087, the Armed Directive was cleared to use lethal force to quell the riots. This led to not only multiple casualties on both sides, but a steep decrease in the Government's remaining support from the people. In April of the same year, the Armed Directive established watch stations in many major cities to monitor the activities of citizens. Change in Leadership By 2090, the New Directive was in a near state of war with it's people, with the extremist group Règne Rouge in the spotlight due to it's armed attacks against the New Directive. The current Head Director, Alexi Whiteford, was the focus of both government and counter-government Propaganda, quickly becoming a widely-hated figure. On May 3, an armed tank was hijacked during a Government parade. The vehicle fired upon the Primary Directory, the New Directive's main government building, killing Head Director Whiteford. The attack was later accredited to Règne Rouge, which released a vague statement the day after. After the death of Whiteford, rioting surged in popularity, with the streets of Vancouver being overrun by protestors. On May 6, the New Directive released a televised statement requesting a truce so that the government could restabilize under the people's rule. This was not the case, however, as the Armed Directive began increasing it's military presence, and dozens of citizens were killed during a riot 8 days later. Victoria Harris, a previous member of the Directive Council, was privately appointed as the new Head Director. On May 20, the New Directive began collecting citizens from major cities for mass transportation to a series of military labor camps. During the process, multiple pre-selected citizens were separately abducted to act as subjects for project Paradox, a classified operation. After the transportation, many cities were either firebombed or converted into military complexes. Over the next years, the Armed Directive enforced the labor camps, forcing laborers to work in unhealthy environments to boost the military strength of the New Directive. Category:New Directive Organizations Category:Organizations